Moments
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: Series of short storys. Based on event in the books between Laura and Almanzo. The Gift-Laura thanks Almanzo. Christmas-Missing scenes between the two. The Story of Laura-How Almanzo got smitten.
1. Start of Laura

The Start of Laura.

Set in the chapter School time Begins, in Little Town.

Set in Almanzo point of few about taking her from church. And how it started.

I tried to make him true to character. But even quiet guys have thoughs.

* * *

The revival meeting wasn't to interesting for Almanzo truthfully. He felt he had better things then to sit in a church and listen. Not that he didn't have faith. He went to church every Sunday, said grace before dinner, his prayers before going to bed, read the bible many times the past winter.

He saw Laura sitting with her family. Her hair shining in her light her braids wrapped around her head, the pins sparkled within. He thought back to the time when she gotten lost, the fall before the hard winter. Even then her braids were past her waist. She was thirteen at the time, and had her younger sister with her as he spoke to her from high up on the haystack as he pointed her in the right direction.

Almanzo stood up stiffly after the meeting was finally over, and saw Laura walk down the isle behind her parents. Head cast down looking at her skirts. Her face grew a rosy shade as she realized all the strangers as she looked up, and quickly let her head fall once more.

So Laura Ingalls was shy and afraid of strangers. Almanzo mused to himself getting out of the pew himself. He took a few steps and saw the people trying to get out unsuccessfully. He squeezed by, as he saw people tried to get past Laura.

Next thing he knew he touched her coat arm gently and held it. Keeping her out of harms way.

"May I see you home?" He asked Laura, and looked down at her face. It was a mixture of surprise and shock.

She never returned an answer, but let him safely bring her outside away from the crowd. Only to see her Mrs. Ingalls shocked and Mr. Ingalls say nothing about it. He looked at Laura before looking ahead.

"Anyway there's no blizzard." Almanzo heard Laura say after a moment.

"No this has been a nice winter, not much like the Hard winter last year." He replied, as he wondered what she was truly thinking in that head of hers. They walked in silence till they reached her front door.

"Well good night."He found himself taking a step backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

With that Almanzo gave her, a small flourish of his hat. As she quietly said good night, before quickly going inside.

* * *

Almanzo almost didn't mind the next night as he sat with his brother, he saw her glance back at him shyly. He caught her gaze for a second before she blushed and looked ahead once more.

This time when he asked to see her home. Laura politely said yes to his delight.

Almanzo was not a big talker, but he supplied answers for her questions about where he came from. In return she told him about herself.

Every night at the end of the rival meetings. He would see her home. Slowly knowing more, about each other in the time of their short walks. Every night they would say good night, he would tip his hat at her as she walked into her house.

It was after the school exhibition, when he told her of making a cutter. He never planned on asking if she ever been. Let alone if she would bold enough to say she would like to. But the best was to see her face shine with the joy of his invitation.

* * *

Almanzo sat at the table drinking some coffee Royal made when he had gotten home. Thought back to one innocent morning, when he over come, a young lady late for school. Then offered her a ride. Their first real conversation, Laura asking him about Prince and Lady, showing him her new name cards, then he showed his and explained his name.

Almanzo smiled when he never said anything about wanting his card back. He did that on purpose. Till she asked, and he just replied that she could keep if she wanted, in return she gave one of her pretty delicate cards to him.

He went to his room, and opened his nightstand drawer.

There it was.

Laura Elizabeth Ingalls.

And that was the start of Laura Ingalls for him.

Hope you like it.

Please Review.

SCB


	2. Letter Home

Cookies to Jkaplis, who gave me the idea's.

No where in the book. A letter from Almanzo, telling his family about meeting Laura.

* * *

December 27th 1882

Dear Mother and Father.

Merry Christmas!

I admit it's been a while since I have written. But I have been busy, with the farm and the store. The town has been putting on entertainment on in the evening, it's such been such a delight. Well I did fall asleep during one of the performances, but that besides the point. If only Royal would understand that, he just looked over my shoulder laughed and I was snoring.

Lady and Prince are doing wonderful, Father best horse anyone could of asked for. How is Star doing my old girl? I plan on getting a new team to break in and sell for some cash. Now mother don't go thinking I'm tight on cash, 'cause I'm not. Just looking towards the future. A man of twenty-five should, shouldn't he?

How is Eliza? Hasn't given up on teaching I hope, or has gone and found herself a beau yet? I received a letter from Laura-Ann, few weeks ago, says little Ralph is growing like a weed, and can't believe he's almost a year. Hopefully I will be able to visit for Christmas next year and being able to see all my nieces and nephews I've only heard about.

Now onto the reason I am writing.

I have met a certain young lady. Her name is Laura Ingalls. Her father is a farmer, carpenter, and has a building in town. Well known in the town and one of few first settlers in the town, her mother is gentle woman quiet.

Laura is small pretty thing Mother, about head or so shorter then I. With blue eyes like the night sky so vivid that sparkle with there own little stars. Her hair is long golden brown, it reminds me of cinnamon.

I've been walking her home from church at night, mostly and told her of the cutter I am making. I plan on taking her sleigh riding if her parents permit it, for she is to be teaching school as well. She is excited for her first post. You see Mother, Laura is few months short of being 16. I can see your face mother, but ten year truly isn't that bad. Father and yourself are eight years apart. But something about this girl fascinates me. She is unlike the other girls with their upturned noses and line of beau's. She has a certain spunk to her, that in the twinkle of her eyes but often shy at the same time. And she understands and loves horses. Though she constantly says her Pa says she to little to drive them or control them for herself.

Anyway mother, I will end this letter for now. I'll hear from you in the new year. 1883, what a fine one it shall be I believe. Tell everyone I said hello, and Roy says hello as well.

Love your son

Almanzo Wilder.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

JKaplis, since I wrote it with you in mind.

As well as everyone Thank you!

SCB


	3. Foe or Uncle?

My take on Almanzo's jealousy over Laura's Uncle

Set in the Chapter Springtime, is These Happy Golden Years.

Been a while since I updated. This one been going in and out of my head for a while but haven't found time to type it out.

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all my reviewers love you all.

* * *

Foe or Uncle?

* * *

Almanzo made his way down main street, shortly after noon. He caught Laura and her friends on the stairs of the school house eating lunch in the sunshine. They never said a world to far away and shouting was out of the question. He gave a nod of his head, as she smiled at him as they eyes made contact.

He walked into the mercantile, mentally going through his list of items he needed to buy.

"Hello Wilder." Loftus in Long winter that was the general store owners name said cheerfully behind his counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need some buckwheat, salt pork, tin of tea, and some sugar." Almanzo said reciting it off the top of his head. "Oh and some canned peaches if you have them."

"So how's the claim going?" The store keeper asked as he filled out the list.

"Good, getting ready to break some ground soon, everything thawing out now." Almanzo answered.

"And Miss. Ingalls." Loftus asked like it was nothing at all.

"Not you to." Almanzo groaned. "I know it's a small town, but thats mine and Miss. Ingalls business." Almanzo said as the door bell chimed as someone walked through the door.

"Can I help you stranger?" Loftus said turning his head.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for the Ingalls place." The stranger said.

Almanzo looked at the man with interest. Young he supposed, maybe in his thirties, he had scruffy beard from not shaving in while with dark hair and eyes.

Go down a few shops down, then go behind to the back and the doors right there I don't think they moved to homestead yet." Loftus said. "New in town?"

"Just visiting, Thanks." The stranger said and left.

"Must be family, cousin of sorts maybe."Loftus said. "Oh right, your order, here you go Wilder. Put it on your account?"

Almanzo just nodded and took his parcels and left muttering a good bye. Still wondering about the man that asked about the Ingalls.

He saw the stranger hurry down the boardwalk. As he loaded his parcels in the buggy, before hopping in. He was going the wrong way, but Almanzo wasn't going to correct him.

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow then." Almanzo said and started his horses.

* * *

I always found it funny, that Almanzo was worried about the 'young man' in Laura Living room.

It showed us that he truly has feelings for Laura, and worried that he has competition.

Reviews.

SCB


	4. The Gift

The Gift.

By SCB

I do not own Little house...I just read the books.

* * *

Laura stared at the ivory backed hair brush and the comb lying peacefully in there blue silk lined leather case. She knew she would have to thank Mr. Wilder for them, but they were such a gift! Was he considered a beau by her parents. Surely not he was just a friend, but a friend who came every Sunday to take her driving, or sleigh riding in the winter. Who drove her back and forth between her teaching posts every weekend.

Mary Power often teased her about Almanzo. So did other girls in the school. Catching an eye of a older claim holder by the time she was 15! She went back to looking at the gift and gingerly lifted the brush out of the silk.

The bristles were soft to touch, the back smooth and cool to touch. She pulled her nightgown over her knees as she sat cross legged on her bed. Stroke by stroke she brushed her long hair, the feeling was incredible. Was it just the brush or the fact of young man gave it to her? She wished to side with the first, but knew in her heart it was more of the second.

* * *

It was the next morning as Laura did the dishes with Ma. She was unusually quiet with thoughts from last night still running in her head.

"Ma?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Laura." Caroline said looking at her daughter.

"How do you thank someone for a gift, if you don't even know it was truly them that gave it to you?" She said hurriedly.

Ma smiled brightly. "I am pretty sure you have the right person Laura. Just follow your heart and thank him for the lovely gift. Now go get ready he'll be here soon. I'm sure you wish to look you're best."

"Thanks Ma!" She said kissing her Ma's cheek and went to change in to her best dress.

* * *

Almanzo helped Laura into the sleigh, and spread the fur around her to keep her warm. He silently got in next to her and took up the reins.

They never really did much talking. But that never minded him. She was level headed, smart and very pretty to him. Even when she was 13 and got lost walking home from town he saw something in her.

Asking her home from a revival meeting was a pure incident. Seeing her almost trampled by people around the doorway trying to get her coat and wraps on. She was small and he felt like he needed to protect her. Buying her the brush and comb was crazy of him he knew that. But when he was in the drug store and saw it. He could picture her brushing out her hair with them. He didn't need any thanks from her. Going with him was plenty enough for him, surely she knew that.

"Are you cold?" he asked Laura.

"No I'm fine."Laura said smiling, letting her eyes twinkle at him. "Thank you also for the Christmas gift. They are beautiful, my Pa saw you buy them at the store." she explained. "If I had known I would have gotten you something." Laura said softly her voice dropping shyly.

"No need for thanks or a gift. Can't a fellow do nice things, for a nice young lady." He smiled. He wanted to say a pretty young lady but he lost courage.

"Still," Laura said, and took a wrapped package from under her coat. "I made this, a while ago. I didn't know to give it to. But I think it will suit well for a gift." she said told him.

Almanzo slowed the horses and opened the package, to reveal a dark green scarf. The pattern was more complicated then normal knitting. "I love it." he said grinning and put it on wrapping it around his neck. "Thank you Laura."

Laura blushed and just nodded her head, before they just settled into silence once more with smiles on their face.

* * *

Short little story. I've been reading the little house books.

Might do some more. I wondered what what happened after the gift.

Since it would only be polite to say thank you to him.

And I threw in the scarf bit, for a bit of fluff.

Please review. I edited it to the best of my advantage. Sorry is still not perfect.

SCB


	5. Poplin

* * *

The Poplin.

Disclaimer-Same as usual, I just read and write, about my faithful books. I really need new copies... mine are literally falling apart!! But other then my set of books. I own nothing!

This is basically a POV of the brown poplin in Almanzo's telling. I am really trying to keep him in character. I didn't describe the dress with proper turns. Since well he's a man, I doubt he would know what a polonaise is or what fabrics are what.

Book:These happy golden years.

* * *

She was wearing a new dress he never seen before Almanzo concluded as he looked at Laura from new buggy, as she tied on her also new bonnet. Most Sundays she wore a casual day dress or her school dress, not her Sunday best.

But today she was wearing a pretty brown dress with stripe work. The bodice went down over her skirt yet was cut out in the front to reveal a brown skirt with a matching band of the bodice on the bottom. But the thing he liked the most was the blue ribbon at her throat that went to her tiny little waist that matched her blue eyes so perfectly.

He tried desperately not to stare. Her tiny waist that rose up from the billowy skirts she wore, that was held out by hoops. It was all memorized in his mind.

He waited patiently, as she told her parents she was going for a buggy ride, and as her younger sister Carrie sneaked in a whisper that made her blush. He grinned to himself and then gave her his hand to help her in the buggy.

"All set." He smiled and he fixed the linen lap robe so her dress wouldn't get dust on it.

Laura nodded smiling and looked around at the new buggy.

"So how do you like the new buggy?" Almanzo asked her out of curiosity.

"Its nice." That made Almanzo smiled as she leaned back against the seat. "I never ridden in a lazy back carriage before. There not as high as high backs are they?"

Almanzo smiled and took a chance. He was in a good mood today he figured.

"Maybe this well help." He said holding the reins in one of his hands, while he laid the other behind her shoulder. Not hugging, he wasn't brave enough for that, but it was merely touching her shoulders and back. A little bit of a smug look on his face as he smiled. Not moving his arm, even when Laura shrugged. He almost wanted to picture them together Laura closer, his arm around her as they drove and talked.

He felt the buggy launch off, as it broke him from his day dream. He grabbed for the reins and tried to get the horses to stop running.

"You little devil!" he shouted as he arms and legs went taunt from Laura shaking the buggy whip, making the horses go wild.

Almanzo was almost fuming. "Suppose they ran away!"

But was caught off guard by Laura answer and laughter. About never being, able to run out of prairie.

Almanzo huffed. "You're independent aren't you." Which only made Laura laugh more to his regret. Before regaining her ladylike composure and answered a polite yes, with a smile before taking her attention to fixing her skirts.

* * *

The conversation went back to normal, as they talked about his farm and her school lessons.

Almanzo found himself growing quite near the end of the afternoon, as they started to reach her home.

He stopped the horses, and helped her out of the buggy. She thanked him for the lovely afternoon. Laura was about to go in when he stopped her.

"If you like buggy rides as well as sleigh rides. I'll be back next Sunday." Almanzo said looking at her.

"I like buggy rides." Laura said, and he watched her face turn red, and hurried indoors.

Almanzo chuckled to himself. She could be so shy, when she wanted to be. Well next Sunday it would be.

* * *

Hope you like it!

As noticed, I used some text for talking out of the book like usual.

Please tell me what you think.

SCB


	6. Worrying

* * *

Worrying.

Disclaimer... the usual-don't own anything.

Set in Nellie Oleson, chapter of Golden year.

Few! I do to much research to try and make dates, ages and personalties right.

It's bad enough I know most of the books by heart!

I am even drawing out Laura's dresses! To see what they look like and such, Even that has research going into it.

Two points of views this time. Laura and Almanzo.

* * *

Laura felt like kicking herself. Of course Almanzo would choose slim, and willowy Nellie Oleson, over her short, round, and tan appearance.

She replayed their goodbye in her mind.

We'll not go at all, if you plan on taking Nellie then do so. But don't come for me.

Why was she so jealous! Laura asked herself. Nellie always infuriated her. But she always denied Almanzo being her beau. Now she was starting to believe it was true, and the fact Nellie was trying to pry her way between them ticked her off.

And now she was worried, that Almanzo would choose Nellie over her.

Laura unbuttoned the polonaise of her dress, meaning to change into a calico work dress, but fell onto her bed instead.

She remember the time she told him, he didn't need to come for her. When she taught her first term of school. The rude hateful things she said, was worse then what she just told him. Sill came on the awful cold winter day, making sure she never fell asleep during the ride. Making sure she was okay the most part. Then when she asked him of it, that Sunday on the way back.

Almanzo just shrugged and asked her.

What kind of fellow did she think he was to leave her over in the dreary place, all miserable and cold.

He was an honest man as she thought about it. And he did single her out from the rest of the lady's in the town. Even though he was quiet man, of 27, who took great care for his animals, loved farming and everything that went with it. And she was just 17, but they were both quiet, and got along well she supposed. He did nothing the was seemed inappropriate. Her Pa trusted him, her Ma had grown to like him she believed. Some of the town's people called him stoic but she knew him better, that he was just quiet and kept to himself or his brother. She was glad she had school to teach during the week to keep her mind off him when she was suppose to be studying.

* * *

Almanzo never realized the risk that Nellie brought on between him and Laura. He hoped that Laura didn't think he actually liked Nellie. She never stopped talking and gave him a headache most of the time.

Then there was Laura with her sparkling blue eyes, and bright smile. They could talk about anything, she knew she share on farming and animals. Even then they had their silences, that it didn't matter if they didn't talked at all. Just sitting next to each other and driving to the twin lake was fine for them. She made his Sunday's bearable, from the old dull days how they used to be spent.

Almanzo just hoped that she knew he would come like he always did. It became a sort of a tradition for him. Keeping his Sunday best on when church was done have a quick dinner, then he would drive out to see her.

They rarely saw each other during the week. Laura was teaching school again, and he had his claims to work on. Saturdays he knew she spent working for Ms. Bell happily sewing away.

If Laura was in school sometimes he would see her at lunch. Usually with her friends, or even sometimes playing ball with the boys on the odd times. Sometimes he would catch her walking home. They would talk for a few moments, before the younger school kids called Almanzo her beau and teased Laura about it.

Almanzo sat through church Laura not once looked at him. He smiled to himself, hoping he would hopefully surprise her that afternoon.

He never forgot her face when he showed up. It lit up brightly as she answered the door, stopping to tie on her bonnet. She was still wearing her pretty brown dress, that he loved. He realized Laura never changed meaning she was hoping he would come for her. Almanzo felt his heart leap with joy.

It was the next week afterwards when he surprised her by bringing her friend Ida, with them.

'In spring a young man fancy lightly turns to love.' Almanzo remember Ida's saying that, and Laura singing 'oh whistle and I will come to you my lad."

How Laura was embarrassed, when he teased her asking if she would come if he whistled.

Now as Almanzo found himself in the warm kitchen with a cup of tea. He was worrying once more. Was he is falling in love with Laura? Did she think anything of him in that way?

Only time would tell, till them he would keep his thoughts to himself for a while longer at least.

* * *

Another finished.

More to come.

Please review. Thanks for TWL, and Jkaplis for you advice and encouragement means a lot.

I don't mind constructive criticism about grammar or spelling, I do make mistakes I know that. But please don't flame me, those just discourage me to give up writing.

Has some text from the books, like usual

SCB


	7. The Ring

Thank you for all the wonderful comments!

I love them!

Its been a week, I've been busy with work, and picking up extra shifts and stuff.

But a little about me. My name is Krissy, I live in Ontario Canada, Up in northern Ontario, above Lake Huron. I'm 20 years old. I love a lot of the classics for books. I adore Jane Austen and L.M. Montgomery, Wilder, Bronte, Gaskell, Mitchell. I love romance books, and Disney movies. I live on my own, but I have a roomie.

* * *

The Ring.

* * *

Almanzo was in the drug store looking to buy anything other then what he was looking at. The garnet and pearls sparkled at him. He could see it plainly in his mind, its shining brightly on Laura hand. He looked up and saw Mr. Bradley the shop keeper grinning at him like a mad man.

"Making plans are we Almanzo?" His grin was like a Cheshire cats, which annoyed Almanzo to some degree.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Almanzo said stiffly to Mr. Bradley.

"Well it's no secret about you and Miss Laura Ingalls been courting for a good two years. She 17 isn't she now, teaching school and all. I'll tell you what, I'll hold this ring for you for five dollars, You talk to her Pa, and of course the young lady. And if all goes well, I'll knock off five bucks, so 75 instead of the 80 for wedding gift."

Almanzo looked around, before nodded and handing over a bill.

Mr. Bradley grinned and went to put the ring aside, and wrote up a receipt. "Best wishes."

Almanzo thanked him and left the store. He would gather up the courage and ask her tomorrow, during there buggy ride after singing school, and then talk to her Pa. Or maybe he should talk to Charles first, then Laura?

Oh he wished he knew what to do. Maybe he would ask Royal or someone, he made up his mind. Charles liked him will enough. He trusted Laura with him, even in the beginning he didn't mind the age difference as much as Laura's Ma. But they always said hello to him, and permitted Laura to go driving with him.

* * *

It was last night of Singing School then would be over. Then it would go back to regular Sunday afternoons, no more Friday evenings for spending time, singing, and being together as they the long way home across the prairie. No time then the better, he told himself surely she felt something for him after all this time together.

Almanzo was stuck in his thoughts as she sang during the drive home. Her hair sparkled in the moonlight. Her skin was so pale and beautiful, her hands so small and white, he noticed the very first time he helped into the buggy. During the winter she always wore thick woolen mittens to keep her hands warm. So when he clasped his hand over hers, and blurted out his thoughts about her hand that he always kept to himself, he almost lost his nerve before he asked her if she would like a engagement ring.

Almanzo also knew he would not get a straight answer from Laura. So when she told him it would depend on the ring. He knew it was the spunk he loved so much about her, only Laura would answer in that way, it wasn't a yes, but it diffidently wasn't a rejection either.

He wasn't looking for a grand declaration about feelings and love. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Almanzo went into town the next morning, stopping into the Drugstore, and paying Mr. Bradley, a deposit of forty dollars then he would pay the rest if everything went well.

He caught Mr. Ingalls in town to his relief. He caught up to his elder, "Mr. Ingalls, if you have a moment I would like to speak to you."

Oh he hoped he didn't show off his nervousness like a piece of paper in front of a candle.

Mr. Ingalls smiled at him. "Is everything alright Wilder? You look like your going to jump out of your skin."

"Everything fine Mr. Ingalls, I just wish to ask something of you." Almanzo said. Why was he a 27 year old man, sweating because him wanting to marry this man's daughter.

"Well out with it then." Mr. Ingalls said grinning. He had a feeling he know what was coming by the way Almanzo was acting.

"I wish to have your blessing to marry Laura." He said all in one breath. He looked at his future father-in-law, who smiled.

"Well that's up to Laura, but if she agrees to this arrangement you have my blessing." Charles said, as Almanzo let out his breath he had been holding.

* * *

Almanzo found him pacing his room. Checking over his suit and neck tie. Not a hair out of place so far. He prayed to God, before he left later then he usually did. Nerves always got the better of him when it came to girls, even as a young lad.

It was twilight, slowly driving back to Laura's house when he slipped the ring onto her finger, with his other hand driving.

"You said it would depend on the ring, how about this one?" He asked her.

He watched her look at it in the moonlight and smiled shyly. Her answer was the best thing in the world he ever heard before.

"It's a beautiful ring, I think...I would like to have it." Laura said softly to him.

He talked about building them a home, and the future till they reached her door step. He helped her down.

She looked up at him in the moonlight her blue eyes shining. As she gave him permission to kiss her goodnight. A short and sweet, innocent first kiss as he cradled her cheek in her hand lightly. Then he watched Laura shyly go inside to tell her parents the news.

* * *

So!

Alrighties.

Hoped you liked it. Thanks to all the reviewers and fans story alerting my story, adding it to favorites. It means a lot to me. Nothing more awesome them being woken up at 10 am, to check emails.

SCB


	8. Singing School

Sing school

Usual disclaimer. You can't own real people. I just read the books to an extreme.

* * *

Almanzo was panicking. Laura couldn't handle Barnum all alone. What in the world was he thinking. She had driven him before sure, and didn't object when he told her of the plan. But he was a plain idiot for letting it happen

What if she got hurt. Surely her folks wouldn't think much of him for that, injuring their daughter because he couldn't control his animals. Almanzo heard the buggy approach from around the church, only to pass right by him.

"Be brave Laura Ingalls." He told himself. It seemed like an eternity every time the buggy rode past him.

He managed to get into the buggy on the third try, as the other classmates of the singing school came out to ask if he needed help. He shouted no, before grabbing the reigns in front of Laura hands.

Almanzo saw her slide back into the seat, pale and shaking beside him. Teeth chattering, as he asked her if she was alright, if was to much for her. True to herself Laura answered "Oh no!"

* * *

They sat closely together, well close as her hoops allowed them too. Her little black toes peeped out from under the ruffled bottom of the brown skirt of her pretty brown dress, she never regained her composure to tuck them under her skirts he gathered. Not that it mattered to him, she was a lady to him no matter what she did.

"Lets take the long way home." He told her, looking into the sky. "It's a nice night for a drive." He managed to get Barnum down to a trot as he spoke to her.

Laura agreed with him, smiling and looked up at the stars. It was a cloudless night, the stars shining bright within the velvet sky.

"So you enjoyed it?" Almanzo said turning his head looking at the woman beside him.

"Oh quite,"Laura said grinning. "Thank you for inviting me." She said politely as her Ma had taught her.

Almanzo just nodded. "Seemed like something you would enjoy."

"I do enjoy singing, Pa taught Mary and I as children with the fiddle." Laura explained to him. "There was nothing more lovely then Mrs. Bradley performance, two winter's ago. I like every other woman had tears in her eyes." Laura laughed at the memory

Almanzo chuckled lightly.

"You didn't like it?" Laura looked at him. Almanzo looked at her blue eyes and shrugged.

"It was alright I guess," he said nonchalantly. "I prefer your own voice, to Mrs. Bradley's then again I might be a bit biased." He teased her slightly. Watching her face go red, "Any fellow would think better of the woman who sat beside him in a buggy, then Mrs. Bradley."

"Thank you I think" Laura said shyly and silence fell upon them once more for a while.

"I never seen the star's so bright. It's like they have a life of they're own tonight."Almanzo commented. "Sing something."

Then Laura began to sing the starlight song.

* * *

In the starlight, in the starlight  
let us wander gay and free  
For there's nothing in the daylight  
Half so dear to you and me.

Like the fairies in the shadow  
Of the woods, we'll steal along  
And our sweetest lays we'll warble  
For the night was made for song

When none are by to listen  
Or to chide us in our glee  
In the starlight, in the starlight  
Let us wander gay and free,

In the starlight, in the starlight  
Let us wander, let us wander  
In the starlight in the starlight  
Let us wander gay and free

* * *

Laura drifted off softly as they neared her house. Barnum seemed even bewitched by the sound of Laura voice. Almanzo knew he was in a daze just listening to her soprano voice sing into the night as if it was always there in the wind. He stopped slowly at the door Barnum was ever a gentleman of a horse as Almanzo gave his hand and helped Laura safely out of the buggy.

"I'll be along Sunday afternoon." He told her, Laura nodded to him, saying she would be ready for him. He watched her go inside, her parent sitting by the window waiting for her to come home. Almanzo signaled Barnum and went back to his place that he shared with his brother.

* * *

Royal was smoking his pipe as he brother came through the door.

"So Mr. A.J Wilder, how was singing school with Miss. Ingalls?" He teased his younger brother. "Should I be prepared to hear wedding bells ring soon?"

"Cut it Roy." Almanzo said fixing himself a cup of coffee. "And it was fine. I had a great time."

"Fine! Great! Coming from a man, who fell asleep during Mrs. Bradley performance. You must really fancy this young woman." Royal grinned. "Lets see she's what now seventeen, eighteen next year and your what now twenty-seven. Mannie you better get a move on before she finds another to take her courting."

"Royal your one to talk, your in your thirties and not even married yet." Almanzo said. "Plus all the young men around here consider I Laura older beau and be to scared to do anything, or to immature for Laura." Almanzo grinned and drank his coffee.

* * *

Been a long time I know! Writers block and running out of things to right about. I may switch around the chapters at one point and put them into chronological order. Then it won't flip back and forth. And be like a mini story other then little short stories.

As always love reviews! Keep them coming please!

Same as always stuff taken from the books. That I do not own.

SCB


	9. Engaged

Cookies to Jkaplis. Thanks so much for the idea.

Almanzo write his parents about proposing to Laura

* * *

Letter Home

* * *

October 2nd 1884

Dearest mother!

I am engaged!

I have asked Laura to be my wife and she has accepted. You will soon have a new daughter-in-law. I feel like the luckiest man on the earth right now. I have been thinking about it for a while now, and I was in Bradleys drug store and rings caught my attention. It's a pretty ring, an oval set with a garnet and a pearl on each side.

We were on our way back from singing school. She just finished singing a song, she does have a lovely voice. I took her hand, which is so small and white compared to my own. I lost my words and told her what I thought off her hand. Finally I asked Laura, if she would like an engagement ring. After clarifying that, it would be I that would give it her. She said it would then depend on the ring.

Mother I think you understand Laura's character well enough, that it was a mixed of shyness and teasing possibly. I picked her up the next Sunday, a little late trying to appear calm and collect when my hands wouldn't stop sweating.

We drove out to the lake, and picked grapes, talking like nothing happened other then the usual the day before, it was twilight when I finally took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

I explain the set to her as she looked at it in the moonlight. Her face flushing, as she answered a shy. "I think I would like to have it." I wanted the heavens to open as my heart soared. So I told her, leave it on and next summer I will build us a little house. She said she liked little houses.

something Almanzo scratched out

We won't be married till next year when she turns eighteen, a request from her father which I agreed to, since I have to build our house anyway.

Laura hope to continue school for now, and try to get a teaching post in town in the spring she hopes.

I hope you and father are doing well. Give everyone my best.

Love Almanzo

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Jkaplis, aswell as everyone else.

Love you all.

SCB

* * *


	10. First Letter

I was reading Almanzo goes away were I spotted a good spot for a chapter. Almanzo first letter after he leaves home for christmas.

Usual Disclaimer pretty sure you know it.

* * *

First Letter

* * *

Dear Laura

I am writing from the post office. Not very romantic for our very first letter to each othe Iknow but there will be others. We reached Iowa in good time, the next letter you will receive is when I have reached home. It's getting colder by the week, but Roy and I think we will beat the snow.

Also don't be mad at your Ma, but she gave me a picture to show my Ma. Though I find myself looking at it before night. I can see your blush coming to her cheeks at the comment. Don't deny it, its true.

I didn't realize how our drives became so second nature it was. This morning almost woke thinking about driving with you, only to realize that were miles away from each other. I do hope Lady is being good for you, and that you enjoying her with your sisters.

I'm hoping for springtime to be right around the corner. So I can be back and start working on our little house on the hill. Taking our Sunday drives, to be able hear you sing and laugh, to feel your kisses when we say goodnight. I thank God every night that you accept my hand Laura-dearest.

Hopefully by this time next year. We'll be in our own little house, celebrating our first Christmas together.

Royal should be back soon, so I leave you with this.

William Shakespeare- Sonnet 43

When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,  
For all the day they view things unrespected;  
But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,  
And darkly bright, are bright in dark directed.  
Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,  
How would thy shadow's form form happy show

To the clear day with thy much clearer light,  
When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!  
How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made  
By looking on thee in the living day,  
When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade  
Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!  
All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.

Keep well and warm.

I miss you.

Love

Your Manly.

* * *

Short, but sweet I think.

"I don't know many poems or sonnets, so I just opted for a Sonnet I was read in highschool.

Mostly about not being able to see the one you love, but as you sleep you see them in your dreams. What I get from it anyway. So thought it fit for Almanzo and Laura. I'm not sure if Almanzo would be a poetry guy. But I throw it in anyway.

As Alway Thank you EVERYONE for reading. You keep me going.

SCB


	11. Christmas

Christmas

Again I do not own Little house.

Set in Almanzo Comes home. Just fluff, and more fluff.

* * *

Laura sat in a daze, as she stared out the window. Was this love? She thought to herself and looked down at her hand the ring it sparkled in the lamp light. Smiling how Almanzo always said her hand was prettier then the ring. It was so small and delicate, when it was entwined with his during their buggy rides.

She never expected it to end this way. He was ten years older then her, she wasn't even sure she even liked in him in the beginning. She guessed it happened gradually, so slowly she never realized that it stopped being about his beautiful horses to being about Almanzo.

How his black hair always hidden by his cap, the way he smiled when she got safely into the buggy. How he found it amusing she frightened Nellie on purpose, by letting the lap robe flutter in the wind that one afternoon. That day he learned Laura was not to be trifled with.

"I'm glad he came back" Laura said to herself. She thought of their last kiss it was so sweet, and when he teased her that she couldn't thank a fellow better then, it's beautiful and thank you. The memory left a goofy smile on her face. She was so shocked when he surprised her, she could barely speak to anyone let alone him.

Laura looked out the window once more, before standing and extinguishing the lamp. Then headed to sleep.

* * *

Laura was out in the barn the next morning. Brushing Lady a task she had grown a to enjoy and savored. She was so in tune with the task, she didn't hear the barn door open.

"Now this is a site I wish never forget." Laura turned at the familiar voice.

"Soon you won't have to." She reminded him. "One more term of teaching and then it's for better or for, and it better be for the better." she teased him.

Almanzo chuckled. "Oh it will be, and you'll be frying my breakfast in the morning." He stepped closer too her. "No little sisters to jump out at us?"

"No were safe." Laura laughed. "Though Pa might."

"Then I better take my chance right now." Almanzo said drawing her closer and kissed her gently.

"Is Prince still outside." She asked blushing.

"I'll go get him." Almanzo said nodding going back outside and bringing Prince back with him and situated him next to his mate. Then he took Laura's hand and they walked back to the warm house.

"You're wearing the muffler!" she said looking at the dark green.

"Of course." Almanzo smiled at it. " It's been year since last year can you believe it." Then he changed the subject. "I even scolded Royal for trying to borrow it once. He asked why I got in a tiff about it and then realized mother hadn't made it and you had." Almanzo told her as he hung it up over his coat.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ingalls," He greeted Laura's Ma and then added "Carrie, Grace."

"Good afternoon Almanzo." Ma told Almanzo. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I see that you found Laura in the barn." She smiled.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." Almanzo said smiling, as he watched Laura be a busy body around the kitchen checking pots and ovens. Even in a plain calico work dress she was beautiful to him.

"Wilder!" Laura watched her Pa greet Almanzo. She placed a second cup of coffee for her Pa on the table for him.

"Thanks Half-Pint." Pa told her.

* * *

The afternoon went by joyously. Grace made up her mind to share her doll with Almanzo. After complimenting the women's cooking over and over again. It was around eight at night when Almanzo took his leave. Laura followed him to the barn with the lantern, and watched him get Prince ready for the sleigh.

She watched him as she leaned against a beam. Once he finished she saw him come closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your too good." She told him. "I love you, and have a drive safe."

"Now don't go worrying." Almanzo chuckled. "I love you too."

They kissed for a few moments before separating. She saw him walk to the door with Prince. Then he turned with a smile and she gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm glad I came back to." He told her grinned and walked out of the barn into the night.

Laura smiled and watched him leave and went back inside.

"Are you okay Laura, you seemed flushed?" Ma asked her.

"I'm fine Ma." Laura said. "We're just have mutual feeling about separation." With that she turned to kitchen to wash up some dishes left over.

* * *

Please review!

SCB


	12. Cookies

Total creative license here...not in the books...just in my mind as I was eating cookies.

Total fluff, set around when Almanzo is building their house.

* * *

Cookies

* * *

Laura sniffed the air as she went to check on the oven. Cinnamon, nutmeg she smiled to herself and she opened the door and saw the golden brown oatmeal delights. Grabbing a cloth from the counter she took the pan out of the oven, it be enough time to cool and bake off another batch.

Oatmeal raisin her favorite. She let them cool for a moment before taking them off the pan and spooning another dozen on to it. Before popping them into the oven to bake off, she took a couple of the cooling one's and but them on a plate and covered them. Ma had made the first batch as Laura had came home from running an errand and took over.

She was always careful not to burn them. To have them perfectly golden and slightly crispy yet soft in the center.

"You should take Almanzo some." Carrie said as she washed the dishes. "I bet he would like them."

Laura looked at her younger sister shocked. Carrie always noticed things. Like when she didn't want to change her new dress that one Sunday.

"The oven Laura." Caroline told her daughter as she walked into the kitchen. With the dry laundry that was from the yard.

Laura grabbed the cookies out of the oven quickly. A little dark but still fine.

"Almanzo is working anyway I shouldn't bother him." Laura told Carrie after a moment.

"You may go if you wish Laura, it's still afternoon, Carrie can help me get dinner ready. I'm sure Almanzo would appreciate it and be happy to see you." Laura heard Ma say.

"Alright I guess it be nice to surprise him, since he surprised me at Christmas." Laura said smiling to herself.

She went to the loft to freshen up. She pinned her little brooch he gave her at her breast. Smoothing her braids in the mirror then grabbed her shawl and headed back down the stairs. Ma handed her a basket with some cookies in it covered in a clean cloth. Laura said goodbye and set out to Almanzo's claim.

* * *

She hummed to herself as she walked the wagon broken roads. She turned onto Almanzo way and walked the length of it to the claim. The house was still skeletal, some siding was up, but that was it so far.

She looked around for Almanzo, she spotted him after a moment, by the well getting a drink she supposed. His dark hair glistened from the water as he poured it over his head to cool him. It dripped down his bare back.

Laura instantly blushed. Put found she could keep her eyes off her man. Manly it suited him so much.

"Why hello there." Almanzo said loudly spotting her as she turned. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on. "This is a surprise, I thought the house was suppose to be a surprise. Oh what in the basket?" Almanzo said cheerfully as a child.

Laura laughed and Almanzo joined her.

"I come bearing cookies." Laura said smiling. "And I felt like snooping." She added to tease him.

"Well, well what should I do with you Miss. Ingalls, snooping isn't very ladylike." Almanzo said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have an idea." Laura said, and kissed him. "Come one lets eat these before there grow cold." she said placing them at back of the wagon, as Almanzo lifted her up and sat down next to her.

"Oh even milk!" Almanzo exclaimed

"That must have been Ma." Laura laughed.

"Either way, these cookies are the best." Almanzo said. "So glad I'm marrying you."

Laura laughed and shook her head. "Your so lucky I love you Manly."

"I know I am, and wouldn't change it for anything, even if you were the worst cook alive." Almanzo teased her.

"Well I'm not, I can cook." Laura told him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Almanzo said hopping off the wagon and set aside the basket and helped her out. They stood for a moment wrapped in each others embrace. They kissed once more before heading home.

* * *

Three stories in one night.

Stayed up till three typing, and edited it in the afternoon.

Hoped you liked it.

SCB


	13. Married

Set in First Four years, My second favorite book. Well the last chapter of These happy golden years is in here too.

Golden Years, First four years, and Little Town are my favorite!

Usual disclaimer...

* * *

Married.

* * *

They were married. It seemed so unreal to Laura, it was simple, little and just what they wanted in the end. Now Laura and Almanzo were settled into their lovely little gray home sitting on their front steps watching the sun set slowly into west.

She caught Almanzo looking at her. He smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her kissing her forehead gently as Laura rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Such a lovely day." She said quietly.

"Such a lovely bride." Almanzo corrected her grinning, still she blushed at his comments.

"Well you were quite handsome as well." Laura told him.

"Why thank you." Almanzo laughed and kissed her gently on the mouth pulling her on his lap.

Laura laughed. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt him go over her hair.

"This." Almanzo replied, pulling out the hair pins so her braids fell down her back.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages." He answered truthfully, as he combed his fingers through her hair. "To see it down you back, all loose and curly."

"So fantasies about my hair."Laura teased him.

"Can you blame me, it so long, extremely beautiful, like ground cinnamon and I would never trade it for blond hair ever." Almanzo teased her.

"I haven't worn my hair down since I was a child." Laura told him. "And even then it was ignored compared to Mary's golden hair."

"Well it's not really appropriate to wear it down in town, but nothing wrong with at home." Almanzo encouraged her.

"It will get in the way," Laura objected.

"Alright then," Almanzo sighed. "But I guess that true considering the length of it." Which Laura nodded her head in agreement too.

* * *

Almanzo looked down at the woman in his arms, his hand still in her hair. He lifted her up effortlessly and carried her inside the house. Night had finally fallen into the sky, he had work in the morning, chores and threshing to take care of.

Already there was touches of Laura was all over the house. Their home, he like the sound of that Almanzo told himself. He left Laura to change and get ready for bed, he went to check over the house, and barn quickly. He was trying to figure out a way in his mind so she wouldn't be to scared. She assured him quietly that her Ma explained the delicate subject few nights before.

Almanzo knocked gently on the door before entering. Laura was sitting on the wide bed brushing out her hair, looking at a mirror on the wall.

Almanzo smiled and went to his side of the closet, unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it over his head. Hanging it up under a curtain, he walked to the chest of drawers to get a nightshirt out.

* * *

Laura looked at him as her eyes were cast downwards. A flush forming on her face, not used to seeing a half naked man so close before. His back with smooth and tanned, like the rest of his him. He also had a sprinkling of dark hair on his chest to.

Laura was wrapped herself in a shawl over her pink flowered white nightgown. Her feet curled up under her. She felt the bed dip on the other side, he moved closer to her and took the brush from her hand. It was the brush he bought her two years ago, still in perfect condition, for she rarely used it.

* * *

Almanzo smiled at the brush, and brushed her hair for a little while, before setting it down, on a small table with the lamp. She leaned against his chest lazily, Almanzo pushed her hair to one side, and kissed her neck, moving up to her ear lightly.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered to reassure her kissing her mouth this time. Her shawl falling off her shoulders. The lamp went out, as the ties of her nightgown front came undone under his fumbling fingers.

* * *

A bit different. But fun to write them without having to think of rules of courting, and whats appropriate, and not appropriate.

Then I realized, wedding nights then would have been extremely awkward, and even terrifying for some girls. And the way Almanzo is always portrayed I don't think he was a man of experience. But I hope I found a happy medium for the two of them on what would have been awkward night I believe.

I'm running out of my favorite moments. So if you have some maybe like to be written out. I'll gladly do it.

As always I love reviews!

With love

SCB


	14. Baby?

Baby?

* * *

Laura's head was spinning. Pregnant they were going to have a baby they only been married since August. Yes she knew it was possible that she could be well along the way of having a baby already, they been married for 8 months already.

She laid back on their big bed as Almanzo walked into the room.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

So the doctor didn't tell him good. She wanted to tell him the news.

"I'll be like this for the next eight or nine months Manly." Laura told him.

"Eight or nine months." Almanzo said confused.

"I know we decided to wait awhile, but these things happen on their own I figure." Laura told him.

"You mean, your going to?" Almanzo said pointing to her stomach. "Oh Laura this is wonderful!" he said jumping in the air. "Wait till we till your folks, we can write mine of course. They always hint at when a youngling, well be coming around."

"Hold on Manly, the doctor said we should wait three months before telling anyone. He says the first trimester is always the most dangerous. Though he says a sign of sickness mean everything is going well. I don't understand that though any smell of food makes my stomach turn, standing makes me dizzy. How is that suppose to be reassuring."

"Well you can always just ask your ma, she would know." Almanzo said sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead. "I know pregnancy isn't easy on women but your a strong girl and you have me." He placed his big hand on her lower stomach.

"Well ma always said one thing that sheds new light on the phrase.." Laura said laying her hand over top his.

"What's that Laura?"

"Those who dance, must pay the fiddler." Laura laughed.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who started the dance." Almanzo chuckled deeply.

"Your the one who decided to take a bath while I was trying to bake bread. Distracting me." Laura chided him.

"Yes with my wet bare chest." Almanzo laughed heartily.

"I can't believe it a baby." Laura said smiling. "This coming December, a little baby boy or girl."

"We're going to be parents Laura. I'll make a cradle, soon enough we'll tell our parents, the town will know when you start showing. I'll teach him or her about horses, no nonsense about girls being to little to ride horses."

"Good." Laura nodded her head firmly. "I'll teach him or her cooking I've gotten much better over the months."

"Yes you have, and good thing to."Almanzo said teasing her.

"Oh behave." Laura said and settled into his arms. "When do you have to go back to to doing chores?"

"Hour or so."Almanzo said.

"Alright lets just stay like this for the next little while then." Laura said laying her head on his chest.

"I do love you." She said whispering. "I love this child already."

* * *

Okay kinda like a belated Christmas gift.

Been awhile since I wrote anything. Hope you like it. I have another one in the works not sure if I'll ever finish it. It set with Almanzo with his friends in the early stages of his courtship with Laura. Gotta love saloon girls lol.

"Her dress wasn't even like a dress, It was more like a belt." Laura cried.

Name the episode and you'll get a prize.

SCB


	15. Sunday

A little different from my usual stories. The has rating changed as well. It more adult ish then my other stories with some innuendo as well. Somewhat probably out of character.

Came from a similar experience I had one time with a friend wondering why I skipped first class of the day in college from a good night of drinking. I am a rather private person so I didn't want to tell her my boyfriend had been over, so I told her my neighbours snake managed to escape. At that time I was living in a apartment building, and one of my neighbours actually owned a snake which actually made it way into the hall way one day and I'm deathly afraid of them and locked myself in my apartment with towels rolled up on the floor near the door, till the guy came and got it. Of course It wasn't that particular day.

But I figured it be a cute story.

* * *

Almanzo cherished these early morning moments. When he awoke before Laura, a rare occurrence it was. Laura was almost always awake ten minutes before him getting dressed before he managed to open his eyes most time he caught her in her undergarments, so he watched till he got a playful scolding for watching her dress.

But at this moment the woman who was his wife was fast asleep on her stomach her long hair was into two plaits to keep it out of the way. A shoulder of her thin nightgown was off showing her pale skin.

Almanzo grinned and leaned in to kiss the exposed skin, working up her neck slowly to her ear.

* * *

Laura hazily awoke to the feeling of morning whiskers working up from her shoulder with little kisses to her ear which he stopped to nip and suckle lightly teasing her.

Pretending to sleep she turned over to her side facing him sticking a leg between his. Her ankle rubbing against his ankle over the long underwear he wore.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." She mumbled, "we have church."

Almanzo chuckled deeply and watched her open her bright blue eyes that were still covered with sleep. "Then play fair."

"I do play fair, it's you who doesn't" Laura objected and poked him in the chest playfully then drew invisible lazy figure eights on his bare chest.

"You only think that." Almanzo laughed huskily. "But it's in the curves of hips," he said as roamed a hand over her hips. "Your tiny little waist," he moved his hand into the dip of her waist then up over her ribcage brushing the swell of her breast cupping in it his hand through the fabric. His hand slid back down to her hip, pulling her closer before kissing her passionately.

Laura melted into him kissing him back, no longer shy about there intimacy as in the early weeks of there marriage. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him halfway onto of her as she fell back onto her back, maybe they could miss church this once.

Almanzo broke the kiss for air and kissed down to her collar bone stopping there for a few seconds before going between the valley of her breasts. His hands slid down her hips to wear her nightgown was bunched up he grabbed the ends and drew it up her body, waiting for Laura to move her arms so he could get it past her head before throwing it across the room.

* * *

Laura was in the the kitchen humming to herself as she made her and Manly some lunch. He was out in the barn looking over the animals. She just got out of the seller for some butter when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and patted her hair that was still in a long braid.

"Carrie!" she exclaimed as she saw her younger sister. 'Is everything alright, is it Ma and Pa?"

"Ma and Pa are fine so is Grace. We were worried about you, neither Almanzo nor you came to church."

"Oh that." Laura said laughing nervously. "We had a slight problem we had to take care of."

"What type of problem, do you need Pa's help?" Carrie said sitting down at the table.

"Oh no, Almanzo took care of it." Laura said smiling and nodding her head and changed the subject.

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"What did he take care of?" Carrie asked.

Laura ruffled through a drawer to figure out what to say. "We woke up to a snake in our pantry." She said. "And it didn't want to leave it was very persistent."

"A snake found a way inside this place." Carrie said as she looked skeptical at her older sister.

"Yes, Almanzo had to take Shep out in the the night, we think it slithered in then." Laura said. Amazed that she was making up this story. "And you know how I dislike snakes."

"Well alright then, I'll tell Ma and Pa that your fine." Carrie said. "I told Ma I would be back for lunch so I better go." Carrie said getting up from the chair she sat at.

* * *

Almanzo was just coming back from the barn when he saw Laura's little sister come from the house.

"Why hello Carrie."

"Hello Almanzo, I was just making sure for Ma, that you and Laura were fine she was worried when you never showed for church. I hope that snake wasn't to much for you."

"Snake?' Almanzo said puzzled as he saw Laura at the door. "Well you know how they can be, they're sly and sneaky"

"I guess so," Carrie said. "Have a good day Almanzo." She said before walking down the way.

Laura was in the kitchen setting lunch out, she looked over her shoulder and saw Manly. "Lunch is ready, so you better go get washed up Manly."

"So a snake?," Almanzo laughed and kissed her hair before going to the sink to wash up.

"Oh you stop it, Almanzo Wilder." Laura said hitting him with the dish towel.

Shep looked from the front door and the shrieks of laughter coming from inside. He let huff out and got comfortable on the front step.

* * *

So something new from me. I hope you liked it. I'm not good at writing love scenes, I just have the limited experiance that I have.

But review tell me what you think....I know its not edited the best. No major flames please.

SCB


	16. Permission to Court

Hey All!

Its been a while since I have written anything.

I was reading Little Town and got a sudden idea. Most men, when they wished to court a girl, would have to talk to the father before hand. By the way, trying to learn about courting is really hard, since Victorian courting is way different, then Laura's courtship. I'm not sure it was because she was in a small town and it was more relaxed. But in high society, they wouldn't be allowed anywhere alone with each other till they were married.

This is a different take of How Laura and Almanzo came to be.....different from my other one, where it was more a whim for Almanzo. Though after rereading little town, I noticed Pa wasn't to worried about it...so this is how it came to be.

I also find that its almost like Almanzo and Pa talk behind the scene, like Almanzo coming to get her from school each week. When Almanzo comment on her fathers team of how hard it might be on them. So something is going one with them.

* * *

Permission/Courting

Almanzo walked with great determination up the boardwalk as he played then replayed things in his mind. He was talking to himself, and seemed rather frustrated to the people who saw him.

Why couldn't he get her off his mind? He didn't even understand how or why, she was barely just turned fifteen, and he was twenty-five practically still a child next to him.

But his mothers letter still burning a hole in his pocket from yesterday morning. Coincidentally her mother-some ways got himself here. She was always bugging him if there was a lady in his life yet, or when she could expect a daughter in law.

"Whoa, there son." Almanzo stopped in his tracks before he almost ran over somebody.

"Mr. Ingalls!" He said trying to cover up his shock. "Pleasant morning it is today isn't it?"

"Yes quite," Charles chuckled lightly. "Are you going to the revival meeting tonight?"

"Yes I am, It's nice to have a church once more." Almanzo said automatically a father always liked to hear a young man who like to go to church, or was that the mother and fathers liked to talk politic he should of really payed more attention to his sisters. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.?"

"Of course Wilder, what did you want to speak to me about." Charles said smiling.

"It's about your daughter," Charles gave him a quizzical look, so he went on hesitantly, "Laura, I know I'm a few years older than her, and she's not yet sixteen. But would you allow me to walk her home from the revival meeting?" Almanzo managed to get out all in one breath and waited for an answer.

It almost seemed like Mr. Ingalls was trying to hold back a laugh, which didn't work as it came bursting out.

"That for Half-pint to decide if she wants to or not, she is old enough to make her own decisions " Charles told him laughing before sobering up. "Though I see no harm in a walk home you're a trustworthy young man." Almanzo noted a tone of questioning behind the older man's voice.

"Of course," Almanzo said nodding. "I would never do anything dishonourable to any woman."

"Just remember one thing Wilder. She is just fifteen." Charles said trying to hide a grin.

Almanzo nodded. "Well I better get going, thank you for allowing me to talk to you Sir." Charles nodded and grinned.

"Don't look so nervous, I'm sure she'll say yes." Charles laughed. "See you later Wilder." Charles said before going back into his shop.

Almanzo sighed and looked up at the dark blue sky and prayed silently to himself. He was almost late for the sermon, he slid into the back seat quietly. He sat admiring her from the opposite side of the room. She was wearing those new hoops that just came in. The width of her skirts almost made her seem smaller and her waist tinier than it already was. He smiled to himself before he caught Charles Ingalls eyes for a split second before the family sat down themselves.

It was mostly by chance and luck that Laura walked behind her parents. She seemed slightly scared of the group of people as she made eye contact with them. Before drifting her eyes downwards. He was already at the edge of the isle when she went to pass him as a group of people crowded the isle even more

He caught her arm.

"May I see you home?" He asked her and she looked at him with wide eyes, not answering him as he protected her, and guided her out of the crowded entry.

He saw Mrs Ingalls, turn around and look for her daughter, only to see her next to himself, while her husband told her to come along, or not a worry. As they started back to their home with Laura two younger sisters.

"Anyway there's no blizzard." Almanzo looked down at the small voice that belonged to young lady beside him, who finally said something after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, It's a nice winter, not so much like the hard winter." Almanzo said, he waited for her to say something he looked at her in the corner of his eye and walked in silence beside her till they came to her door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night." Almanzo said tipping his hat to her before she went inside the house quickly. He found himself smiling as he walked back to his own place.

After three consecutive nights in a row of walking Laura home, slightly behind her family. He caught Mr. Ingalls in the window of his store, he gave a slight nod to Almanzo and a smile. He figured everything was alright.

Now he just had to figure out why she was called half pint at home.

* * *

A Month later.

It was strange to Almanzo, not seeing Laura walk to school with her sisters in the morning, now that she was teaching school and all. She only been away for a few days, but he found himself missing her presence if that was even possible.

He stopped by the general store to pick up a few things he needed for the next week.

"Hello Wilder, lovely day out is it not." The shop keeper Mr. Fuller greeted him.

"Indeed." Almanzo told the keeper. "I need these if you have them," he said passing over a list. "Sorry about the writing."

"I read worse." The keeper laughed. "Ingalls!" he called out as the door opened once more. "How's the family?"

"Fine, Thank you."Charles said nodding his head. "Laura's off teaching school the Mrs, misses her some, as I am sure some of her friends do as well."

Almanzo coughed and at something in the showcase.

"Coming home for the weekend? What is it, ten miles away?"

"Twelve there and back." Charles corrected. "Thinking about it, first time being away from home so long, don't want to her become to homesick. Though it's a long drive in this weather."

"I hear you there." Mr. Fuller said as he loaded things into a crate. "There you go Wilder, I'll just add it to your account."

"Thanks." Almanzo said nodding.

"How's your team doing?" Mr. Fuller asked Almanzo, " a fine pair you have, I have an idea, why don't you go pick up the young lady. Wasn't it a few weeks ago when you was walking her home?"

Almanzo looked at Charles of what he thought of everything.

"I have no problem with it." Charles told him. "If you truly wish to drive twenty-four miles, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Her school gets out at four?" Almanzo asked, Charles nodded. "Alright then, I'll leave in time to pick her up at the end of school, and drive her home for you Mr. Ingalls. It will be easier on your team and all."

"That it would be easier, and I believe you owe her a sleigh ride to begin with." Charles smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

Almanzo cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Well it's settled then, I'll head out this Friday and drive her home" Grabbing his box of things before heading out of the door. "Have a nice day, Ingalls, Fuller." He said nodding his head before opening the door.

"He a nice young man." Fuller said looking at Charles who nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was the second week of Laura school term, when he drove south to pick her up. School was just finishing up when he got there. A boy stuck his head out the door at the sound of bells before yelling to the others, about him being the teacher's beau.

He never really thought of himself as Laura's beau, but he guessed it was true enough in some terms. She came out shyly, probably from her student outburst. He smiled happily when he saw her, as he helped her into the cutter, sorting the furs and blankets around her. "All Snug?" He asked her as she answered him simply.

* * *

Almanzo sighed and looked at the clock. It was Laura last day as a teacher, he wanted to continue. So he could continue to pick her up, and drop her off each week. They didn't talk much especially if it was cold, but something changed since the cold ride he thought anyway. He grabbed his coat and gloves before heading out to the barn to hitch up.

She was all ready for him when he arrived at the school. She was excited he gathered being able go home to stay as she pushed her feet against the dashboard.

He sat in silence or self despair more like it, while she was almost bouncing next to him.

As they drew near her home she hardly could contain herself. She was almost out of the cutter before he even stopped fully.

"Thank you, so much for everything," She told him in her excitement. "Goodnight."

"It was nothing." Almanzo told her and after a moment "Goodnight then," he said as he watched her walk through her door. Before going back to his cutter, he let out a deep breath and shook his head.

* * *

"Alright, you need to stop moping around and just go ask her to go a sleigh ride around town." Royal said looking at his brother from across the table. "Because Manny, you're looking gloom and its getting pathetic to see you like this and it only been two days."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Almanzo looked at his brother.

"She did before, so I'm guessing she will again." Royal told him. "So go get ready and go ask her. She's probably looking out her window wondering if you going to come ask her to join the party or not."

"Alright, alright I'm going." Almanzo said getting up and pulling up his suspenders and went to go get ready.

Winter would soon be over, and then maybe there would be future buggy rides.

* * *

Alrighties....longest one I ever written. I hope you like it, so be kind and review please!!

It started off to only be about Almanzo asking Laura home, and then expanded to how he came to pick her up from school, to sleigh riding on Sunday afternoons.

All mistakes are mine so sorry about them.

SCB


End file.
